


Strong For You

by SaraJaye



Category: Pocket Monsters: Black & White | Pokemon Black and White Versions
Genre: Age Difference, Emotional, Hand Jobs, Hurt/Comfort, Kissing, M/M, Romance, Teacher-Student Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-06
Updated: 2013-04-06
Packaged: 2017-12-07 15:11:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 697
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/749942
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SaraJaye/pseuds/SaraJaye
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In the wake of a crushing loss, Cheren learns the meaning of strength.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Strong For You

Pokemon Kink Meme: Prompt: Anyone remember how at the end of Black/White when you go to enter the castle Cheren says he'll take care of Alder? Yeah, he will, WITH HIS BODY. Please give me some Cheren/Alder comfort. Can be anywhere between fluffy kisses to hot sexytimes. Go wild Anon.

-x-

Hilda dashes up the stairs, leaving Cheren with a still trembling Alder.

"I failed," the Champion says again, clenching his fists in rage. "The bond between my Pokemon and I wasn't strong enough." His voice is tight, as if he's trying to convey only anger, but Cheren doesn't miss the vulnerability in his words, in his eyes.

"Mr. Alder..." Suddenly his heart sinks and aches for the man. The man who forced him to re-evaluate himself with a simple question, acted as a sort of mentor for him while keeping his ego in check. The man who believed in him enough to want to see him do better.

"Reshiram was too strong," Alder says quietly. "I-I just...how could I let that brat and his dragon overpower me?! How-"

"Mr. Alder," Cheren repeats, taking the Champion's hands in his own and squeezing. "Please, try to calm down. You're the strongest trainer in all of Unova, you did your best."

Alder sighs, sinking to his knees on the tile and Cheren's arms immediately wrap around him. It's incredibly awkward, Cheren's never been the overly affectionate type, but right now it seems like the right thing, the _only_ thing to do.

"It's going to be okay," he says quietly. "Hilda will stop N from taking Team Plasma's plans any further...she has the Dark Stone, and more importantly she has her Pokemon by her side."

"I feel so _powerless,_ " Alder says; his eyes look into Cheren's and Cheren sees a deep sadness there. _Alder's first Pokemon died of sickness,_ he remembers Ghetsis saying, and he's overcome with emotion and sorrow. He wants to do something, anything to ease the Champion's pain.

So he does the first thing that comes to mind and kisses him. It's nervous and soft but filled with determination and feeling, and Alder responds for a brief moment before gently easing him back.

"Cheren," he whispers, "what are you..."

"I said I'd take care of you," Cheren says. "Please, Mr. Alder...you taught me the true meaning of strength. Let me show you how much I've learned." Alder seems about to protest and Cheren knows what he wants to say. But he says nothing, only draws Cheren close for another kiss. Too upset to argue, Cheren supposes. But he's not about to complain. The kisses deepen from there, hard and passionate and _urgent_ ; Alder seeking to lose himself in the sensations and Cheren seeking to rid Alder of undeserved anguish.

The Champion's hands pull at his shirt and tie and coat; Cheren helps him remove his own shirt and trails kisses along his neck and bare chest. He doesn't know how his hand ended up in Alder's pants, but suddenly there it is, and as Alder's hand cups him through his own jeans, he gasps and throws his head back.

"Alder!" he cries, forgetting the man's title; Alder obviously doesn't care as he moves his hand quicker, creating delicious friction; his hand is so warm Cheren can _almost_ feel it and somehow, the deprivation of direct contact makes it all the more exciting. Cheren ups the ante, stroking and squeezing and fluttering his fingertips; his lips seek out Alder's once more, kissing him urgently as he climbs nearer and nearer to his peak.

And all too soon it's over, Cheren slumping against Alder's chest with a sigh as Alder embraces him, burying his cheek against his hair. Both are at a loss for words, but when Alder's eyes look gratefully into his, Cheren decides they don't need any at all.

"We should go," Alder says after what seems like hours. "Hilda might need us."

"I suppose," Cheren sighs. They stand, fixing their clothes, and Alder embraces him once more. This time it's peaceful, Alder seems much calmer and more at ease now.

"You truly are strong," the Champion whispers, and Cheren's heart soars.


End file.
